Tablet computers are a main trend in application of computers. The percentage of tablet computers over the computers is increased gradually. iPad Smart Cover is a kind of cover for protecting the screen of the iPad. The backside of the iPad is not covered by the iPad Smart Cover. However in many applications of the iPad, the tablet computer is needed to stand at a desired orientation for displaying. Generally, the user finds a supporter to support the tablet computer or take it at hand. However this is inconvenient for users. Although the Smart cover has the function of supporting an iPad to stand, the slopes of the iPad on the table are finite and the supporting function of the Smart cover is short and thus it is unsteadily.
Thus, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can resolve the prior art defects.